


Rusted Tree

by KoffeinWriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Silent Hill, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pyramid Head - Freeform, Slenderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffeinWriter/pseuds/KoffeinWriter
Summary: When was the last time Slenderman had visited the infamous ghost town of Silent Hill? What business does he have being there?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Pyramid head & Slenderman
Kudos: 10





	Rusted Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princce7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/gifts).



No birds were heard in the large forest. No rustling of leaves, not even little animals running about. Nothing but the wind whistling against branches could be heard. That same wind blew harshly against the trees, lifting dead leaves from muddied and graying grounds. A fog plaguing the sky, one so thick that it hindered all who crossed its path. That fog is how those same people would succumb to their death.

With their steps calm and silent, the tall being emerged from the trees, finally out of hiding. That familiar black suit covering his misshapen and lanky body, and a tie as red as his victims blood securely wrapped around his shirt collar.

The air felt the same since the last time he had visited the area. Cold and heavy, coated with feelings of guilt, grief, and regret.

If Slenderman had the ability to smell, the winds would no doubt be riddled with sulfur and the rotten stench of decay.

He turned his head this way and that, though it was difficult to tell which direction he was looking in since he had no face. The man stepped farther out, exposing himself to the outside world even more. He knew that he wouldn’t be spotted by humans, there were probably even less in the town then last time.

It had been a long time since Slenderman had come to this realm.

As he wandered through the forest, the pungent odor slowly became more evident as he got closer to the edge of the forest.

He started down a dirt path that led to the ghost town. He glanced every so often at the odd beings that infested the streets. Monsters howling out in pain and fear, writhing in agony, hissing and moaning out in pain as they stumbled about. None would dare get close to Slenderman, and those that came close enough immediately moved away from him once they realized how close they really got. He could sense the monsters fears, and in a way it amused him.

Slenderman didn’t have much of a reaction to the creatures.

He had dealt with beings much worse than these.

It seems like nothing has changed since the last time he had visited these grounds.

Slenderman roamed the streets in silence as the town shrieked and roared all around.

Blood on the pavement, rust inside buildings, and that infamous thick fog followed him.

In a way, it reminded Slenderman of home, if home were a town full of screeching monsters of course.

He stopped in front of one building, gazing up at it curiously. He knew of this building quite well. It’s where he had met ‘them’.

As he scoured the building for the creature, Slenderman inspected the decay that had spread throughout it. Peeled paint, holes everywhere, and various stains coating any surface from the floors to the ceiling.

Slenderman had to crouch down to move around and not bump his head on anything.

It wasn’t long before Slenderman finally found them. A figure hunched over something, pulling back a large blade and swinging it back down with full force. Blood gushed upwards and out onto the floor with each impact of the blade.

“There you are, I was wondering where you were.” Slenderman greeted.

The figure slowly rose up yet did not turn around. They instead lifted their blade and began to fiddle with it.

Slenderman walked over to the figure, his head tilted as he glanced behind them.

“I see that you’re hacking away at a monster again?”

The man with a pyramid clamped over his head looked up from inspecting their blade. They dragged it along the floor, causing it to let out an irritating shriek as metal collided with old tiles.

Slenderman knelt down to eye level with Pyramid Head.

“You shouldn’t drag that thing on the floor, the blade will be ruined.”

Pyramid Head just stared up at Slenderman, not saying anything.

With a slump of his shoulders Slenderman just shook his head.

“Why do I even bother with you? You never listen to a word I say.”

He stood up once more, continuing to tower over Pyramid Head.

“Shall we head out then?”

Pyramid Head simply walked past Slenderman.

The same horrible scrape of metal against concrete returned as the two walked, it soon caused Slenderman to gaze down at his acquaintance. Watching him drag the old blade on the floor annoyed Slenderman.

“Must you drag that around? Why not hoist it over your shoulder, or better yet: get a damn sheath large enough to put on your back.”

He knew Pyramid Head wouldn’t listen to a single word he was saying. Slenderman was the one to make the most conversation out of the two of them.

The long walk through the building was mostly silent, except for the groaning of the walls and the shuffle of monsters scattered along the halls.

Pyramid Head stopped in his tracks. Slenderman grew quiet and tilted his head.

“Is something the matter?”

He looked up over Pyramid Head and noticed one of the bubble-head nurses stumbling around, blade in their hand. Slenderman looked back down to notice Pyramid Head taking a step towards the monster. He knew what they were going to do.

“Stop, don’t take anymore steps.” Slenderman spoke, placing a hand on Pyramid Head’s shoulder.

Without warning, Pyramid Head quickly swung his sword back, causing Slenderman to let go of him immediately.

Slenderman took a step back. His shoulders hunched and there was a tearing sound coming from his face. His skin was being ripped open, revealing a darkness that could not be described by man. The strange black substance poured from his, newly formed, mouth as he opened it wide to speak.

“How dare you swing that damned thing at me?” he roared loudly.

Pyramid Head was going to swing once more when he heard a loud screech from behind. He turned his head and watched the bubble-head nurse hobble towards them, slashing their blade back and forth. He fully turned his body and lifted his sword.

Slenderman went to grab the blade, but was too late.

Blood splashed against his suit as a horrible, ear-piercing cry of pain rang out from the nurse. He watched as Pyramid Head reached out to grab at the bleeding nurse.

“That is enough!” yelled Slenderman, quickly wrapping several tendrils around Pyramid Head and lifting them up from the floor.

Pyramid Head let out a low, cold groan as he was being twisted and turned this way and that until he was face to face with the tall monster.

“I have had it with your revolting behavior, and if I see you trying to assault another monster while I am here I will personally see to it that your limbs are ripped right off before I depart. Do you understand me?”

Pyramid Head stared back at the nothingness that was Slenderman’s face. His new mouth had gone away, his flesh appeared to be healed with no sign of tearing whatsoever.

Finally, Slenderman released Pyramid Head, causing him to land onto the ground with a harsh thud. The red pyramid on his head scraped across the floor as he climbed to his feet.

Slenderman knew that it was hopeless to persuade Pyramid Head out of doing something horrible to the monsters. They seemed mindless after all, so was there really any point in stopping him? Slenderman had no control over how this particular area worked, nor how things were to be.

Though it sickened him, he let it be. It was how the land, the town was meant to be.

He stood over the stove, watching the old coffee machine gurgle and crank, groaning as it strained to use whatever salvageable power it had left. The mugs set beneath the nozzle were soon filled with old, heated coffee. Slenderman took the mugs and carried them over to the old bench where Pyramid Head was sitting.

“Here you are, then.” Slenderman held out one of the mugs to the monster.

Pyramid Head set down his blade, which was still covered in fresh blood, and took the mug into his hands.

Slenderman sat down next to him. Though he really had no need to drink or eat human items, he still enjoyed the process of making those things. Heating up a kettle or watching a mug be filled with something sweet and hot. He liked the warmth against his cold hands.

His mouth reformed, skin stretching and tearing, just enough for him to sip at the warm coffee.

Bitter. Old. Perhaps a bit muddy in texture. He didn’t complain, it was most definitely expired by now, and he had no issues with drinking such things.

“You are someone who harasses the other monsters in this old town, something that I normally tear humans apart over. Do you not see how wrong that is? Or is it simply what you must do out of how this ‘James’ person acts and feels?” questioned Slenderman.

Pyramid Head looked down at the mug in its hands before shrugging their shoulders. They lift one hand up and gently move their hand up and down in a ‘kinda-sorta’ manner. Slenderman stared at the creature before letting out a sigh.

“I suppose if I were to be a manifestation of someone’s guilt and ultimate punishment, I’d be copying that person as well. He’s not laid a finger on anyone, yet his emotions and thoughts are what drives you to do these things, correct?”

Pyramid Head nodded, raising the mug up to the odd helmet-like object that was his head. The contents of the mug simply spilled out onto the ground. Slenderman stared for a moment longer, placing a hand to his newly formed mouth, as if to muffle a laugh.

“You’re indeed very strange…how did you think drinking that would even work with your head being closed off?”

Pyramid Head gave another shrug in response.

Slenderman moved a little closer to Pyramid Head, inspecting the large clunky pyramid attached to his head.

“Do you even have a head under there?”

Pyramid Head moved away at that, turning his head slightly in Slendermans direction. Slenderman moved back, repressing the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat.

“I’m certain you must have one, where else would your brain be?” Slenderman jested.

Pyramid Head responded by reaching for his blade, gripping the handle out of security.

“Now now, there’s no need for that. I apologize for the cruel banter…”

“I’m still very confused as to why you have to live in this strange place. Doesn’t it get boring? Or are you bound to this plane of existence?”

Pyramid Head kept his attention on cleaning up his blade, paying no attention to the chattery being sitting next to him. The old bench the two chose to sit down on held that same musty smell as the floor, possibly molded and having stains of blood on various spots of it.

“I can only imagine how tiring it must be to stuck here for such a long time. I wish I could bring you back to my realm…Or, maybe not, you’d try to kill everyone.”

Slenderman glanced back to Pyramid Head.

“You’ve been busying yourself with something, I hope?”

Pyramid Head stopped cleaning the large blade and finally looked up at Slenderman.

A slow nod, and a reach into one of the ratty pockets on his butchers apron. He held out a closed hand. Slenderman held out an open palm. A small mouse was dropped into Slendermans palm. The mouse sniffed about and started climbing up Slendermans arm before Slenderman carefully picked it up by its tail.

“I never thought you could be an animal person.” Slenderman spoke with a slight chuckle.

Pyramid Head held his hand out. Slenderman placed the little mouse down and watched as it trailed up Pyramid Heads arm and up to his head. The mouse sniffed and gently pressed it’s tiny face to the red contraption before making its way back to the old pocket it came from.

“Does it have a name?” Slenderman asked.

Pyramid Head shook his head.

He stood up from the bench and picked up his blade. Slenderman stood as well and followed Pyramid Head out of the building and onto the streets. Monsters howled out, some scattering as Pyramid Head headed in their direction.

“Where are we going?”

Pyramid Head continued on in silence as he lead Slenderman down a long road. There were fewer monsters along the path, and as the pair continued onward, the lack of monsters was more evident as the sounds of the town dwindled away.

The building up ahead had two stories, strange blue colored rooftops, and the building appeared to be built out of, old, cobblestone.

‘What is this place?’ thought Slenderman.

Pyramid Head reached out and gripped the doorknob, turning it. As the door swung open it popped away from the hinges and hit the floor with a loud crash. Pyramid Head ducked as he entered the building. Slenderman glanced over to the large sign on the building. ‘Silent Hill Historical Society’.

Slenderman followed, practically crouching down to enter. Taking a good look inside, it was safe to say that the building had definitely seen better days. The front set of doors had been pulled from their hinges. Slenderman wandered further into the building, seeing another set of doors, he opened them.

The next room was in shambles. Display cases were shattered. The most noticeable thing was the broken down wall, with stairs leading down to who knows where. Various photographs hung on the walls. Just as Slenderman was about to inspect the photos, he heard a loud crash from the first room.

He rushed back into the room to see Pyramid Head hunched over, shaking ever so slightly.

Slenderman took a cautious step forward.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

The closer he got, the worse Pyramid Head seemed. Shaking closed fists, glass beneath his feet. His blade propped up on one of the old display cases.

Slenderman looked up at what Pyramid Head was standing at. A strange tapestry hung on the wall. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Pyramid Head, or what looked like him at least, was standing in the tapestry as mangled corpses hung from cages. Slenderman looked to the plaque below the artwork.

‘Misty day, remains of the judgment’ it read. He looked from the plaque to the tapestry, then back to Pyramid Head.

“Is that you?” Slenderman asked.

Pyramid Head remained still.

“Is this why you brought me here?” Slenderman questioned.

Pyramid Head kept silent. He finally turned his head towards Slenderman.

Slenderman reached out and placed a hand on Pyramid Head’s shoulder, gripping it slightly as a means of comfort. Pyramid Head lifted his hand and put it over Slendermans, giving that same strength in his grip.

“Let’s…go and look at something else, alright?” Slenderman suggested.

Pyramid Head nodded, releasing Slendermans hand to pick up his blade. The pair left the room, glass crunching beneath their feet. They headed towards the second room with the various photographs on the walls.

“This place has quite the history. Shame it’s a literal hell hole.” Slenderman commented.

Slenderman glanced at a few of the photographs, humming quietly as he inspected them. He was about to comment on the photo he was currently viewing when he felt a tug at his hand. Looking down, he noticed Pyramid Head’s hand was holding onto his own. The grip less strong than before. Slenderman tilted his head up. Pyramid Head was still shaking, ever so slightly.

He remained silent as he carefully pulled Pyramid Head into his arms. Slenderman knew all too well that Pyramid Head wasn’t one to show emotion outwardly, so seeing him this way worried him greatly.

“I may not know all that you go through, but I want you to know that it’s not entirely your fault…Yes, you lash out at the other monsters, but that is in your nature to cause destruction and bring about judgment…I’m so sorry that you must live like this.”

Slenderman felt an arm around him, the weight of the red pyramid resting against his shoulder.

Leaving the historical building, Slenderman noticed that there was something falling from the sky. He held out his hand as black specks sprinkled onto his pale flesh. Ash.

“I heard about a siren going off every so often when there’s a change in this world…I suppose it’ll ring out soon?”

Pyramid Head gave a nod and pointed his blade outward towards the forest.

“Do you want me to leave before it goes off?”

Another nod.

Slenderman sighed and straightened up his shoulders. “I’m sad to say that I wasn’t able to spend more time here. Though, I’d prefer not to be stuck here forever.”

He turned to Pyramid Head, tendrils slowly escaping his back and laying on the cold ground.

“Goodbye then, try not to get yourself hurt while I’m gone, okay?”

Pyramid Head gave no reaction. He instead hoisted his blade up against his shoulder and made his way back towards the town.

Slenderman, with his tendrils now spread across the grounds, slowly rose with their aid. They creaked and cracked like tree branches. One set of tendrils reached out a long ways across, with the other set following, taking long stride after long stride across the town.

Slenderman watched beneath him as he moved, monsters were running about, howling and screaming. He moved quickly and was soon back to the edge of the forest. As his tendrils receded back into his suit and Slenderman sunk down to the ground once more, he took one last look out at the ghost town.

He would miss it, somehow.

Slenderman turned towards the large forest and made his way through, watching as a few small animals ran about to look for safety and shelter from the changes the siren would bring.

As he disappeared past some trees, the siren rung out in a loud drone.


End file.
